


偶然的夜晚

by 1000_Tea



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_Tea/pseuds/1000_Tea
Summary: 在结束夜晚的行程之后，薰和零被告知他们接下来将会有三天的空闲用来休息。
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 5





	偶然的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 和亲友口嗨的产物，可能有点粗糙

薰和零像往常一样，完成了一次没有晃牙和阿多尼斯的活动。  
大半夜俩人坐车回宿舍，在车上薰一边卸妆一边和零有一句没一句的闲聊，卸完自己的又按着零给他也卸妆，理由是“你这张脸要是变差了我就没法借着你的名气和女孩子们交流了”。  
前座的经纪人透过后视镜给了薰一个眼刀，薰还没来得及说什么零就接了话说薰君是知道分寸的。薰也笑着把话接上说名声不好就不能和女孩子们好好交流了，放心吧经纪人君。  
经纪人给他俩放宿舍门口就走了，大半夜的都困了着急回去睡觉。零虽然天天说他晚上才有精神，但毕竟跑了一天活动精力也没少消耗。俩人一言不发的上楼开门进屋，在门口脱外套的时候，薰突然问他，要做吗。  
零也把外套脱了挂在门口的衣架上，他看了薰一眼发现对方确实是认真的在问他，他脑子里过了一遍后面的行程安排发现接下来有三天休息时间。所以他点了点头说也可以，然后转头去了厨房开冰箱拿番茄汁喝。  
一般来讲薰如果提了这种要求，应该是他俩先各自做自己的事情，等到俩人洗完澡再说上床的事儿。但是零刚把冰箱门合上转身，猝不及防就被薰压在冰箱上开始亲，对方甚至还顺手把他手里的番茄汁抽走放在了厨房的台面上。零虽然在这个瞬间愣了一下，但还是伸出手环住薰的腰让两个人的吻更亲密一点。薰从他的唇上离开的时候他也什么都没有说，只是重新拿起番茄汁拧开瓶子喝了几口。然后他把瓶子放回冰箱里，看着欲言又止的薰，像往常一样摸了摸他的头发说吾辈先去洗澡了。  
总之零洗完澡裹着浴袍出来了，头发还在滴水，薰干脆让他在床上坐好然后开始给他吹头发。吹得差不多了薰就放下吹风机自己也去洗澡了。等他洗完澡出来看见零正靠在床头难得的抓着手机在打字聊天，他好奇心顿生，凑过去就问是谁，零大大方方的把手机屏幕给他看，说天祥院君发消息说过段时间要重新分配宿舍，会把旧馆那边的人们也一起分到我们这边来。薰笑起来说那不是很好吗，希望新室友不要过多的干涉我就好。然后他看见零露出一个很浅的笑容，又补充说没有说你过多干涉我的意思喔。零就伸手捏了捏他还在滴水的发尾，说吾辈本来也确实对你做出了一些干涉，你怎么想都可以的。薰头发上的水滴顺着零的手指流到他的手腕上，被薰抹掉了，他没在说什么，转身去吹干自己的头发了。  
吹完头发薰就很顺理成章的往床上一倒，抽开零的浴袍带子就又凑上去亲他，一边亲一边手伸进去顺着零的腰线开始摸。他亲完了又偏过头去含着零的耳垂舔舐，还穿插着他想到什么说什么的话。他们还没毕业的时候他就知道，零看上去很瘦，实际上身上还是有肌肉的，真的摸起来其实手感很不错。他的手指在零的皮肤上流连着，在他的腰际和后腰都轻柔地摩挲。零本身皮肤很白，他也不喜欢晒太阳，显而易见的就是很容易留下印记的体质，薰也不敢下重手。黏黏糊糊的话在零耳边说够了他又顺着零的下颌开始亲，柔软的吻从唇边一路落到锁骨，他不无遗憾的舔了舔零线条分明的颈肩，然后说要是可以咬一口就好了。  
但是当然是不可以的，薰自己也知道，主要原因是他们平时上台穿的衣服，那些他想咬一口的地方有很大的概率会露出来，薰不是很想给自己和零找麻烦，再说还有可能会牵扯到晃牙和阿多尼斯。总之，薰是一个怕麻烦的人，所以他及时打消了这个念头。  
不过最后薰还是在零的锁骨上咬了一口，很浅，几乎看不出来有什么痕迹，他把这个当作是有接下来的三天休息时间兜底的放肆。薰把他的浴袍再扯开一点，接着去舔吻零胸口的一片皮肤。他用舌头去拨弄零暴露在空气中的乳首，连周围细嫩的皮肤也一并带过，手也顺着腰侧往下去摸零的大腿。薰的舌面感觉到他在舔舐的地方的触感发生了一些变化，他敏锐的听到零的呼吸也开始变得不平稳了。他笑起来，抬起头看了一眼皮肤已经开始泛出红晕的零，感觉到对方抬起手来，顺着他的发尾落到脖颈间，然后捏了捏他的后颈。什么嘛，这种动作给晃牙更合适吧。薰是这么想的。  
所以薰在零胸口的皮肤上咬了一口，不是很重，但是足以让零知道他的意思了。零的手很自然的找到了他后颈突出的那块骨头，然后沿着脊柱一节一节，缓慢而带着些许说不明的意味往下摸。他摸了几节又转而去碰薰的肩胛骨。零的体温比起薰来要低上一些，很多时候薰都会怀疑他到底还是不是人类。不过现在薰不想去想这些，他坐起身来解开浴袍上的带子，褪掉碍事的衣物。薰又换了个方向开始下手，他握住零的脚踝让对方屈起腿来，手指从脚踝那块突出的骨头开始，沿着小腿往上滑。  
薰的手指滑过他的膝盖附近的时候停留了一下，零的膝盖附近有一片淤青，那是他们前几天拍摄活动的时候留下的，零当时没什么表现，是在回到宿舍上楼的时候踉跄了一下才被他发现的。他问过零要不要自己帮他涂药之类的，却被零拒绝了。现在看来，零纯粹放着不管，打算让这块淤青自己消散掉。薰用掌心覆盖住那一块皮肤，直到感觉那里的温度和他的体温趋于一致才把手拿开。他感觉到零在注视着他，于是薰抬起头来，在零开口之前，他颇有些自暴自弃地开了口说别问了，我就是在关心你。  
大约是薰的坦诚实在少见，零看上去有些诧异，但他没有多问，只是说了声谢谢。薰接着往上摸，他的手指在零大腿内侧的皮肤上徘徊着，在上面摩挲或者是按压，等他差不多让那片皮肤上留下了他想看到的痕迹，他才用温热的手掌包裹住了零的性器。他听见零小小的抽了口气，干脆把零的腿分得再开一些，用他自己的技巧去取悦零。他们不是第一次做了，对于彼此的身体都说得上是了解。因此薰能清楚的感觉到自己手下的这幅躯体正在逐渐变得更加兴奋起来。他抬起头去看零的反应，发现后者抿着唇在尽力忍耐。  
薰还不想这么早就结束夜晚的活动，所以他停下了对零的性器的抚慰，指尖滑过会阴最后落在了那个，一会儿将要容纳他自己的性器的地方。但他嘴上没闲着，他说零，你这是在害羞吗，如果舒服的话要告诉我才行，我们不是一直都是这样的吗。薰很少直接喊零的名字，一般他都会喊朔间或者别的什么称呼。零垂着眼，勉强平复了自己的呼吸才开口回答他，说吾辈毕竟做不到像年轻人那样坦然啊。薰听着他说完，凑近了去给零一个吻，然后像平日里敷衍他那样回应了几句。把注意力重新放回到两个人的下半身去。他的指尖颇有技巧的在那周边揉按，直到那个地方可以允许他把一个指节探进去。  
薰把指节探进去的时候愣了一下，从他的手指带给他触感的反馈来看，零自己已经做过了清洗以及扩张。他抬起头去看零，对方冲着他笑了一下。薰的心里凭空生出一些无奈的心情，零仿佛可以看穿他的所有心思，无论是平时的相处还是这种时刻。出于不想让零受伤的心情，他还是又重复做了一次扩张，这才按着零的腰把自己的性器送进去。进去的时候他和零同时发出了一声叹息，肉体的交融所带来的欢愉分量是巨大的。即便他和零对彼此都很熟悉，这种欢愉感也丝毫不会减少。他俯下身去给了零一个吻，算作是他要开始有所行动了的信号。  
薰今天和往常不太一样，零是能感觉到这一点的。但等到他被薰埋在他体内的那根东西生生刺激到不给他自己的性器额外的抚慰也快要射出来的时候，他终于开始反省，薰的情绪不佳是不是和他有关系了。他在高潮之前剧烈的快感里抓住了仅存的理智，手指沿着薰撑在他身侧的手臂往上攀，薰会意的俯下身来搂住他的腰，自然地去亲吻他的唇角。抓住这个机会，他问薰说，是在因为吾辈而心情不好吗。薰被他问得愣了一下，没控制好下身的动作，反而往前顶了一记。零本来就在高潮的边缘，被他这么一撞几乎要从床上弹起来，头向后仰着，在他面前露出了脖颈的线条。难以抑制的声音从零的唇间滑出，断断续续的反而让薰更加兴奋了。他干脆抓住这个机会，趁着零的高潮还没有结束，又往里顶弄了几次，让自己也跟着攀上了快感的顶峰，射了出来。  
零看上去有点累，薰带着他去清理的时候突然注意到这一点。他一时间难以判断是自己弄得太过了还是零今天本来就很累。所以薰尽可能快速但是细致的给两个人清理了一遍，又把困得快要睁不开眼睛的零擦干，两个人这才关了灯一起滚进被子里。  
黑暗似乎让整个世界都变得安定起来了，薰伸出手把零抱进自己的怀里，亲了亲他被黑发覆盖了的耳朵。等他感觉零差不多睡着了，才微不可闻的叹了口气。零总是在说吾辈很依赖薰君这样的话，但薰有时候会突然意识到，他们的依赖实际上是双向的，甚至算起来，是他要更依赖零一点，尽管他并不想承认。  
我以为自己会是那个聪明人的。薰这么想。他自认为是个足够清醒的人，一直以来，薰都自己无论如何不会与零有着太深刻的联系，这样即便某一天他抽身要离开，也可以走得毫无负担。薰现在还没有这个打算，但今天早一些的时候，他突然意识到他也难以避免的，和零，和undead的其他人也一样，建立了一些关系。他好像没办法那么干脆利落的离开了。  
失去对自己的掌控这一点让薰觉得烦躁，所以他控制不住的比平时要急切一些。但无论如何，零现在很累这个事实，让他还是难以自制的觉得有些内疚。他又低下头去亲了亲零的耳朵，用几乎听不到的音量说，不是你的缘故。  
而零已经睡着了。


End file.
